


C-Virus

by RoyalWinterBear



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: Chinese Language, F/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-02
Updated: 2017-03-02
Packaged: 2018-09-27 21:22:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10050806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoyalWinterBear/pseuds/RoyalWinterBear
Summary: LEON感染了猫病毒





	1. Chapter 1

[上]

悄然无息的潜入对于里昂来说从来都不是一件太难的事情，他接受过特工的专业训练，记得吗。但是在一般情况下，他所遭遇麻烦很难给予他这种机会，他的运气令他总是在还未抵达目的地之前就必须想方设法去应对那些生化兵器。谁都喜欢轻松的完成自己的任务，只是里昂意识到现在的情形也丝毫称不上正常，没错，这一切都太简单了，他的意思是，他之前所闯入的实验室可不会如此不设防。

「老天，真希望在前面等待着我不是我想象的那些小宠物。」里昂低声咕哝着，深吸一口气放慢自己的步调，握有枪械的双手再度紧了紧。

这里实在是有些安静的过分了，大概是一个具有欺骗性的、令他放松警惕的陷阱。里昂皱着眉严肃的思索着，他绷紧了浑身的神经让自己能够以最快的速度去为可能会猛然出现的偷袭者做出反应，又或是其他的特殊情况。里昂背贴着墙壁小心谨慎的移动着，在抵达目的地后从口袋中掏出了预先偷取的磁卡，打开了情报中所显示的最后一道铁门。

处于门外的特工犹豫了几秒钟，探着脑袋掌握了室内的状况后才缓慢的步入。结果当然是出乎他的意料，没有科研家，没有警铃，简直就像是并不存在保全系统。

「看来这家伙倒是自信心十足。」里昂哼了一声给出评价，再度环视了整间实验室，最后将视线停留在了中央的操控台上。随即他走上前从口袋掏出事先准备好的U盘，将它插入凹槽中，耐心的等待着自动解码的完成。这可以算得上是他近几年来接受到最简单的任务之一，里昂望着屏幕上不断变化着的数字在内心嘀咕着，他甚至连一颗子弹都没有耗费。

破译的进程比想象中的还要顺利，里昂花了不到半个小时的时间就能够成功的取出他需要的病毒样本。当他将被机器吐出来的样本拿在手中时，不免松了口气。很好，没有B.O.W，没有大范围的感染。

「不要动它，你这个该死的政府走狗。」怒喝声在里昂正准备转身的时候猛然出现，从他背对着的门口方向传来。

老天，为什么我不感到意外？里昂翻了个白眼来嘲笑自己绝佳的运气，迅速将到手的样本收好。他不着痕迹的重新握紧手枪，冷静的站在原地没有动弹。他当然不会愚蠢的认为对方连武器都没有携带就这么空手出场，大概是手枪，假使他运气稍微差上那么一点，也有可能是炸弹的引爆器。

「混蛋，我警告你快点将它放回原来的位置。」对方在没能够得到里昂回应的情况下开始变得焦急，他忍不住的提高了音量就像是这样做能够增加他的气势一般。不过很显然这对于经验丰富的老练特工是不适用的，里昂依旧保持着背朝对方半举枪的状态。

他猜那应该是一把手枪，毕竟对方似乎很看重这个他恨不得立即销毁的病毒样本。科研家，当然，里昂为此嗤之以鼻。他短暂的闭上双眼，很快制定出了下一步的行动计划。这个距离实在是有些近了，里昂想，他无法完全闪过那些子弹，但非致命伤并不会对他产生产生太大的影响。

就像是里昂所预料的，对方在发现他有一丝出格举动的同时毫不犹豫的扣下了扳机，即便特工条件反射快速的进行了翻滚，还是感受到了来自于手臂的刺痛。完全是属于能够忍受范围的疼痛并没有引起里昂的注意，他躲过剩余的两次攻击，在足够接近对方的距离下踹向了他拿枪的那只手，手枪坠落在地的下一秒里昂的出拳狠厉的击打在对方的腹部，让还没来得及反应过来的科研者吃痛的倒在了地上。

而来自FOS的联络恰巧在此刻响起，里昂补上一脚彻底让对方陷入昏迷后，才掏出了手机。

「真是个绝佳的时机，告诉我你们没有用卫星透过墙壁观察着我的一举一动，对吧？」里昂先是抬起头扫过天花板，才将视线转移到手机屏幕，他的联络员身上。

「希望你已经拿到了我们需要的东西，里昂。」哈尼根习惯性无视了来自特工的抱怨，直接询问任务的重点。

「很顺利。」里昂让样本入镜后点点头，随后表情又变得有些疑惑，「但我不认为这玩意像是报告中描述的那样，你不会猜到我得到它究竟有多简单。」

「剩余的是政府需要烦恼的工作了。」对方顿了顿给出了官方回答，「那么伤亡情况？」

「没有。」里昂低头看了一眼依然处于昏迷中的科研者，随后猛然想起来自己似乎被对方的子弹击中了。以他感受到的疼痛来看应该只是擦过，算不上太严重——噢，操他这个该死的家伙。那不是什么子弹，而是一支注射器，没错，就是他妈的里面内容无疑是病毒的那种注射器。「棒极了，」里昂一脚将掉落在地上的注射器踩碎，喘了口气，「你猜政府需要多久的时间才能够研制出疫苗？」

「你必须尽快赶回来，里昂。」哈尼根注视着里昂粗暴的发泄方式，严肃的给出指令，「我会立即联络政府的相关研究员。」

通话挂断被哈尼根匆忙后里昂对着手机叹息一声，为刚才幼稚的举动摇了摇头。这不是他第一次感染病毒，西班牙的那次依旧记忆如新。如果这种病毒的潜伏时间跟他之前被注射的寄生虫病毒一样长，那倒是没有特别需要担忧的，现在的他感觉良好并且没有出现异常情况，但谁也说不准下一秒会发生什么。

手机的提示音又再度响了起来，上面所显示的是撤离路线。

大概是因为情况过于特殊，军用直升机抵达的速度比以往更加快。里昂站在撤离点安静的等待着，直到两名军人跳下飞机朝他走来。

「肯尼迪特工？」其中一名用疑问的口吻说到，也没能等到里昂的回答，而是直接偏了偏头示意同伴将其带上飞机。掏出证件的特工甚至连解释说明的时间都没有就这么被强行带走，附加两个对准他的，属于突击步枪漆黑的枪口。

直升机在一栋大楼的顶层降落，早已准备好的，穿着白色研究服的政府人员从他这取走了病毒样本，而他则是被那两名士兵押送带到了隔离室。

这倒是里昂没有享受过的待遇，他现在已经被列为了重点观察对象。几名属于政府的科研家站在外面透过玻璃窗注视着他的一举一动，而那些端着步枪警惕着他的变化的士兵依旧没有离开。这让里昂为自己先前在西班牙的遭遇感到庆幸，如果他带着寄生虫病毒回到美国，等待着他的肯定是被当做实验品解剖的命运。

但这并没有起到任何的安慰作用，里昂坐立不安的在房间内来回踱步，后来又因为运动可能会加速病毒感染而强迫自己冷静的坐在病床上。他没有感受到变异所带来的痛苦，那些他曾经见识过的，病毒爆发的异状也没有出现在他的身上，不过政府人员的重视程度让他不能去怀疑这剂病毒的威力。

时间的不断流逝让里昂坐如针毡，他想他的身体大概已经开始受到了病毒的影响，虽然表面看上去并没有什么变化，可是心理作用还是让他感到非常不舒服。里昂不适时的想起了他的遗嘱，他可怜巴巴的财产，还有那名总是会占据他大部分思维的女间谍。老实说他已经做好了准备，他当然非常清楚这份职业的危险性，正常的退休几乎是不太可能——但他没想到会这么快。

他必须为自己找点事做来打发时间，里昂焦躁不安的用手指敲击着大腿想到，可惜苍白的隔离室并没有人性化到准备娱乐工具。为此特工只能够尽可能的自己找点乐趣，他抽出了枪套中未被没收的手枪，在玻璃窗外士兵们警戒的眼神中将它拆成不同的小零件，然后迅速的组装回去。

不过这并没有阻止里昂几乎持续了整整二十个小时，不安分的胡思乱想。当研究员终于用磁卡进入隔离室时，特工看上去就像是随时准备掏出手枪给自己来上一发。毫无疑问，美国政府当然不会放任自己最优秀的外勤特工死于病毒感染。

「告诉我你还保有着自己的理智，肯尼迪特工。」研究员在士兵的保护下在更加接近特工之前询问，虽然在这二十个小时内他们始终密切的关注着里昂的状况。

「需要我将我的社会安全号码报给你听吗？」终于抓到机会的特工毫不留情的反讽，他抬起了低垂的脑袋，尽可能朝对方露出一个友善的笑容。

「如果你愿意。」特工的讥讽让研究员松了口气，他越过警惕的士兵朝里昂走去，开始为里昂进行检查。骨骼然后是肌肉，他仔细观察着对方的瞳孔，病毒的作用十分缓慢，但还是不可避免的影响了这名特工。二十个小时，假使他们研制疫苗的速度慢上一点，在这间隔离室等待着他们的已经是一只怪物了。

「很好。」里昂哼了哼。

所有的状态变化被记录完毕后，里昂得到了姑且算得上是疫苗的玩意，他对此保持着怀疑态度，毕竟他是第一个感染者，而且疫苗的研制时间比想象中的还要短。但闯入隔离室的几名研究员信心十足的坚持这是个成功品，足以应对他身上所感染的半成品病毒。

「我能够知道这究竟是怎样的半成品病毒吗？」里昂盯着已经空了的，装有疫苗的注射器询问。

「'C'-Virus」几名研究员对视后其中一名说到，随后又因为特工猛然瞪大的双眼而发笑，「这跟你之前遭遇过的可不太一样，或许我们更愿意叫它CAT-Virus。」

「CAT？」里昂皱了皱眉，他没办法将这种动物与病毒联系在一起。

「从你带回来的病毒样本我们发现了其中被添加了猫的基因数列，但毕竟是半成品，除了你之外并没有其他任何人遭受感染，所以我们还不能肯定这种半成品会造成的后果。」另外一位研究员很自然的接过了话题，他不时检查着手中的文件，与其他人交换眼神，「研制出的疫苗能够解决你体内病毒的问题，但完全清除需要时间。」他停顿了几秒钟，又赶在里昂提出异议前开口，「我们当然不会放任一颗定时炸弹离开这里，那些轻微的表现会在出现后很快消失结束，往好一点的方向想……或许它其实根本就不会出现。」

这实在是有些敷衍了，里昂忧心忡忡的想，但他没有办法在别人的专业领域给出反驳，只能够接受这个操蛋的说法。

「那么我现在能够离开吗？」他征求意见的问了句。

「当然，请便。」对方朝他点了点头。

里昂迫不及待的离开了研究院，走出大门的一瞬间，堆积许久的疲惫一拥而上将他淹没。这简直是糟糕透了，二十个小时的等待间他曾经有过几次差点失去控制，而最后的交谈，如果不是西班牙那次遭遇带给他的经验让他找回了理智，他大概就不能如此轻松顺利的迈出研究院了。

政府异常好心的派出军用吉普将他送回了公寓，这也替他省去了必须步行一段距离才能够拦截出租车的麻烦，或者说他能够乘坐地铁，要知道地铁站的出口就在他本人公寓的不远处。

回到家后里昂粗暴的将自己摔在起居室柔软的沙发上，他毫无章法的拉扯着战术背心的搭扣，试图将自己从这件衣服中解救出来。他清晰的感受到酸痛的肌肉正在朝他抗议，一旦他大幅度的移动手臂，甚至还可以感受到早已经消失的，不起眼的针扎般的痛楚。疫苗，恢复，这听起来比变异要让人感到舒服多了。里昂呼出一口气放弃了脱下这件背心，晃了晃脑袋。那么他最应该做的则是躲在自己的公寓中，熬过这段该死的恢复期。

不过他现在先得喝上一杯。里昂在内心嘀咕着，从沙发上站起来慢慢的走到酒柜前，威士忌总能够让他感觉好点。但这项计划很快被突如其来的铃声打断了，他将伸出去的手又再度缩了回来，转头注视着摆放在茶几上的手机。或许是艾达，她总是会在出乎意料的情况下打给他。里昂为自己的假设快步走过去抓起手机，深怕速度太慢而导致挂断。

来电显示让里昂感到失望，他对着上面来自DSO的联络犹豫着该不该就这么直接挂断。天知道他有多想在好不容易摆脱糟糕至极的情况下听一听艾达的声音，而不是等不及被告知执行下一个任务。

最后属于特工的职责还是让他点击了接听键。

「告诉我你是来给我假期通知的。」里昂在对方还未开口时抢先说到，他现在可不希望听见有关于休假以外的话题。

「很遗憾，我是来通知你晚宴必须到场。」哈尼根的声音中很明显带有着同情，里昂当然应该得到属于他的假期，但有关于晚宴的相关事宜是在特工执行任务之前就已经决定好的。

晚宴？里昂为这个词愣了愣，随后猛然想起距离这次任务一周前来自新任总统的邀请。上帝，他完全将这件事遗忘了，毕竟不是每个感染病毒又好不容易被研究院放行的人有心情去关注这些。

「你应该很清楚我的状况。」他相信哈尼根已经从研究院得到了信息，虽然他注射了疫苗，但是那玩意需要时间才能够将他身体内的病毒全部清除，即便是研究员给出了半成品并不具有感染性的结论，他还是不想冒这个风险。他已经亲手杀死过一位总统，不想再害死另外一位。

「这可不是个好理由。」哈尼根残忍的指出，对里昂的担忧不以为然，「如果你指的是有关于病毒的事，很不凑巧那些研究员已经再三保证过你的安全性了。」

「充满自信。」里昂嗤笑一声，「我会准时抵达。」他低声答道，语气有些无奈。

参加宴会需要合适的装束，但里昂并不打算理会这个，他不是第一次穿着牛仔裤参加晚宴，也不会是最后一次。他需要换一件上衣，带上自己的双枪，还有战术背带。当然，这玩意穿起来可比战术背心要轻松多了。以他的身份来说，大部分的来宾都没办法分清楚他参加宴会究竟是因为工作还是邀请。

这么做自然是要付出代价的，毫无疑问事后他肯定需要用一大堆的报告来解释他过于明显的随心所欲，不过他实在是没有换上正装的欲望。

里昂一边用肩膀夹着电话应付哈尼根，一边打开雪弗兰的车门，尽可能的不去表现出在刚结束一次任务立刻接到另外一个的烦闷。这算不上他第一次没办法从总部那得到喘息的时间，但看在他在两个小时前还深受病毒感染的份上，里昂认为他不合适的脾气情有可原。

说不清楚的焦躁正缓慢的填满他，而里昂正试图找办法解决这些会让他不稳定的东西。他扫了一眼仪表盘，车速对于正常情况下的他来说超的过头了，里昂丝毫不怀疑他会得到超速罚单。也许到达了之后他能够躲在宴会的角落无所事事的度过那些折磨人的时光，至于其他方面，哈尼根并没有告诉他这算得上工作。

迟到让里昂不得不想尽办法偷溜进会场，即便如此，他还是遭到了大部分人的瞩目。当然了，任何人大摇大摆的带着武器并且穿上牛仔裤，都会和他一样显眼。里昂发誓站在不远处停下与其他人交流的总统不着痕迹的递给他一个严肃的眼神，老天，真希望他们之间的交情能够让他少写点报告。

「这并不是一份工作，里昂。」两分钟后总统走到角落递给特工一杯酒，为他一身精干的装束叹了口气。

「对于我来说它是的，总统。」里昂停了一下，迟疑的从对方手中接过酒杯。实际上他只打算喝几杯果汁，停车场的那辆雪弗兰还需要他的驾驶——但在总统的等待中里昂不得不与他碰杯，然后将液体一饮而尽。棒极了，里昂将空了的酒杯交给侍者，朝总统露出礼节性的笑容，他原本能够舒服的待在家里，品尝着他收藏的那瓶威士忌。

「听说你这次任务很顺利。」满意的看着里昂将酒喝完的总统并没有想要离开的迹象，反而站在那试图表现出上司对下属的关心。

「出乎意料。」里昂迅速的嘟囔出回答，出乎意料的简单，以及出乎意料的病毒感染。

「你一向很可靠。」总统朝侍者招了招手，再度让对方递给明显兴致缺缺的特工一杯酒，「我希望你能够借此机会放松一下。」他很是器重地拍了拍里昂的肩膀，如果时间允许他还想聊点别的，可惜这显然不是个合适的场合。

行吧，现在他可没办法独自开车回家了。里昂在总统的视线下不安的动了一下，一脸不情愿的将酒喝完。好极了，现在他已经开始思索该怎样悄然无声的离开这个该死的地方，直接从二楼一跃而下？这很迅速，并且对于他来说再容易不过了。

而这个念头在一个熟悉的身影印入里昂眼眸时被抛弃。

通常来说他的心情总会在见到艾达的时候变得愉悦，但并不包括这种天杀的情况。老天，她竟然跟别（的男）人一起前来参加总统的宴会。里昂在内心恶狠狠的将那几个单词加重读音，死死地盯着艾达一只手挽住的人。

她变装了，当然，甚至是带上其他颜色的隐形眼镜，这有可能跟不久前那个假扮成她进行生化恐怖袭击的人有关。但这丝毫不能够妨碍里昂在望过去的第一眼就将她认出来，这是一种直觉，或者说是默契。

但她竟然挽着他的手！里昂在内心发出恼怒的尖叫，不自觉的半弓起身体做出一副即将要扑上去撕咬猎物的模样，从喉间溢出了无意识的呼噜声。愤怒的情绪一瞬间充斥了他，他甚至不受控制的想要发出嘶吼。

他明白这大概是女间谍的又一次任务，而在平时虽然他会给予相同的关注，但总不会想要冒着给艾达惹麻烦的危险凑上前去。可是就这次而言，里昂出乎意料的很想走上前去分开他们的手臂，随后不分场合的给那个人一点教训，让对方明白艾达是他的。他必须要狠狠的给那家伙几爪子，然后让他从艾达身边滚开。

里昂几乎就要展开行动了，进行那些就像是秉去了理性思维，与他丝毫不符合的举动。

随后他朝艾达的方向踏出一步，放缓了自己的呼吸频率，心跳开始加速。他可以靠的足够近并且让对方无法察觉，只要他有足够的耐心，那么这个猎物对于他来说简直就是手到擒来。

下个瞬间他的视线与艾达碰的碰撞上，后者看上去并没有因为他也同样身处于晚宴而感到讶异，仅仅是递给他一个带有着温柔胁迫的眼神。几秒钟的对视后艾达率先转开视线，里昂震了震，后退一步回过神来，找回了自己的理智——见鬼的，他一定是喝多了。他为自己刚才的念头沉重的喘息着，摇晃着脑袋企图保持清醒，他在刚才无所事事打发时间的时候又多喝了几杯？他差点就搞砸了艾达的任务，并且在晚宴上引起骚乱。

大概是意识到了这点，里昂终于发现自己的视线有点模糊不清。为了避免在接下来的时间内，他受到酒精影响的思维再一次掌控他的行为，里昂决定提早离开会场。他依旧很想在那位男士身上来上几爪子，亦或许是撕裂他的喉咙——停止继续想象，特工。里昂在内心不停歇的警告自己，强迫性的看向与艾达所处位置相反的区域，你绝对不能，绝对不能再去计算可行性了。

会场中没有任何人注意到那名穿着随意的特工离去，除了将百分之八十的注意力放在他身上的女间谍。

晚宴结束后艾达在停车场角落的雪佛兰边上找到了心情低落的特工，他正蜷缩在那背靠着汽车轮胎，给人感觉像是睡着了。看来他还知道不应该酒驾。艾达的嘴角向上扬起，露出了一个不同于她整晚都在持续着的公式化笑容。这样的他看上去无害的就像是街边的小动物，艾达盯着对方的发顶想到，缓缓地伸出右手。

里昂猛地抬起头一口咬住艾达的手指，力道不算大但依旧不太好挣脱。

「看来你还没能够完全清醒过来，帅哥。」艾达为里昂出乎意料的动作挑了挑眉，也没有试图去解救自己的手指。对方发出了毫无意义的轻哼来回答她的问题，减轻了咬合力，然后用舌头缓慢的舔着她的指腹。

这有些不太正常。艾达再度挑了挑眉眯起了双眼，即便是喝醉，这也不太像是特工会做出来的举动，更别说现在距离他离开晚宴已经过去两个小时了，两个小时的冷风怎么说也能够让他恢复点神智。

里昂不甘心的望着女间谍穿着的抹胸礼裙，加重力道在对方的手指上留下了不明显的痕迹后退开，撇过头。

他后悔了，早知道就算是会引起骚动他也该冲上去。

「我可不是自己开车过来的，里昂。」闹脾气的特工让艾达觉得很有趣，但她知道怎样去安抚对方。在会场与里昂相遇完全就是个意外，她原本认为以特工的脾气并不会在刚结束一个任务后立刻进行下一个，更别说这个任务根本无关紧要。

她将手放在里昂的脑袋上，以一种抚摸小动物的节奏抚摸他，最后捏了捏他的后颈。

「我送你回去。」里昂憋了半天嘀咕出这句话，他一边站起来往驾驶座方向走去，一边从口袋中掏出车钥匙。按照往常的经验来看，即使他询问艾达出现在这里的原因，狡猾的女间谍也不会给出回答。而且现在的他必须强迫自己做些什么，才能够摆脱想要在艾达身上蹭一蹭撒娇的想法，老天，他可不想艾达因为这些奇怪的念头和举动就这么消失在他面前——见到她实在是太困难了。

里昂打开车门后朝艾达望去，后者正一脸若有所思的盯着他。

「怎么了？」里昂紧张兮兮的询问，他偷瞄着艾达刚才被他咬住的那只手，在内心祈祷对方别因为这样就掏出万恶的绳枪。他该解释吗，实际上他自己也不太清楚为什么会一口咬上去，他得找点理由……呃，他的理由究竟放在哪了？

坐立不安的特工扶着车门等待着艾达的审判，他将手心粘腻的冷汗在衣角抹了抹。

「酒驾可不是好行为，帅哥。」里昂略微慌张的表情很好的再次娱乐了她，艾达轻笑出声，走上前几步灵巧的将车钥匙从对方的手中夺走，顺便推了推他的背指向副驾驶，「将你的宝贝车交给我应该没问题吧？」

「当然，你想开多久都没有问题。」里昂连思索都没有就迅速回答，他绕过车头窜上副驾驶，乖乖的系上安全带，深怕艾达下一秒就会后悔。

对于里昂的公寓无比熟悉的女间谍根本不需要对方的指路，这也间接让特工失去了打破车内沉默的气氛的机会。寻找话题可比里昂想象中的腰艰难得多，他的大部分时间都耗费在工作上，而与艾达谈论起工作的话题又太过于危险。

车窗外飞速略过的景色让倦意不断涌起，里昂半闭上双眼不住的点着头。他想要就这么睡过去，可这有些浪费他与艾达难得平静的相处。

「感染病毒真是一件糟糕至极的事情。」如果他再不说点什么肯定会睡着。抱着这样的念头里昂开始絮絮叨叨的讲述着他前不久任务的经历，那个半成品的病毒已经被他转交给政府，而他相信艾达肯定也早已得到了这一消息，「我恨那个该死的隔离室……你能够想象吗，那间隔离室什么都没有，要知道现在就连病房都会为你放上一台电脑。」

「行吧，没有电脑给我本书总可以吧？」察觉艾达并没有让他闭嘴之后，里昂继续小声的抱怨着，「什么都没有，而我却在那间隔离室待了整整二十个小时，我几乎都要数清楚地板上的灰尘了。」

「政府特工的待遇。」艾达设法让同情出现在语调中，「所以……C-Virus？」

「实际上是CAT-Virus，大概是因为里面的成分包含猫的基因？」里昂耸了耸肩，病毒的具体成分只有政府的研究员清楚，「这听起来可一点都没有生化武器的感觉。」他朝艾达露出微笑，随后因为停车的惯性而向前倾了倾，「呃……想要喝杯酒……嗯，果汁吗？」他有些笨拙的询问。

「你一般都是用这种理由作为邀请吗，帅哥？」艾达回给他一个调侃的笑容，「也许下一次你该换个好一点的理由。」她说道。随后得到了里昂结结巴巴的解释——他当然不会对除了艾达之外的人在接近午夜的时候给出邀请。

来自艾达轻而易举的同意让里昂感到兴奋，他无法阻止自己露出傻乎乎的笑容。天哪，他一定是在做梦，经历了那么多倒霉的事情之后，幸运女神终于再度愿意光顾他了。什么，前不久他还差点因为病毒而变成怪物？不，这见鬼的病毒丝毫不能够影响他此刻的好心情。

时刻注意着不让喜悦的情绪过多表现出来的里昂手足无措的跟在艾达后面走进家门，没错这是他的家，但活像是艾达才是这里的主人。

「我想我该……」当艾达自顾自的坐到沙发上后，里昂的脚步停顿了一下，摇了摇头，随即往厨房走去。他的冰箱当然不可能存在果汁，清一色的罐装啤酒让里昂将准备说出口的话又咽回了肚子里，懊恼的关上冰箱。

这代表着现在他只能够为艾达准备一杯水，实在是有些寒酸了。

「那些病毒对你还有影响吗？」艾达接过里昂递给她的那杯水，问出了从晚宴开始就一直徘徊在她脑海的问题。她原本就打算在任务结束后顺路来一趟特工的公寓了解对方的状况，好让自己能够结束内心不受控制的担忧。

「没有太大的问题，政府的疫苗还算靠得住。」里昂用随意的语气回答，他坐到艾达的身边任凭自己陷入柔软的沙发，然后不着痕迹的往女间谍那挪了挪。对方身体散发的热度及好闻的气味让里昂有种想要靠上去的冲动，而他确实也这么做了。

他正尽可能的想令自己看上去没那么糟糕，但显然这份努力失败了。因为艾达并没有立刻将他推开，而是伸出手安抚性的拍了拍他的大腿。

「这也就是说还是存在问题的？」艾达当然能够听出来对方的回答只是随便的敷衍。

「完全清除体内的病毒需要时间，而我猜我在近段时间内会因为病毒而出现奇怪的表现。」将近一分钟的沉默后里昂才不安的给出回应，他总是没办法在艾达面前掩盖些什么，「但应该不会对普通人产生威胁，毕竟他们让我从隔离室走了出来。」

艾达敏锐的听出了对方语气中少有的疲倦及无奈，或许还要添加上些嘲讽。她叹了口气，抓住了里昂一直小心翼翼尝试着触碰她的那只手。「你应该休息，帅哥。」她简洁的说到，「我想在这过上一夜应该是个不错的选择，你的小公寓中唯一的可取之处大概就是那张舒服的双人床。」

「你要留下来，这真不错。」里昂断断续续，含糊不清的嘟囔着，透支的精神让他感到昏昏欲睡。

「卧室？」艾达对已经不知不觉环住她的腰，正不断用脑袋蹭着她的特工说，没有抗拒对方的拥抱及撒娇。她认为对方胡乱的哼声已经算得上回答，所以她将显然已经迷糊的里昂扶起来，顺便从他牙齿下解救了自己脖颈处裸露在外的肌肤。


	2. Chapter 2

当艾达从睡梦中清醒过来的时候，她正窝在里昂的怀里，说实话，特工的手臂要比枕头舒服多了。艾达深吸一口气，沐浴露的香味夹杂着里昂的气息包裹着她，这令她不得不庆幸昨晚睡觉之前赶着对方去了一趟浴室。

她醒了，但她并不打算就这么起来，里昂有点过高的体温让她感觉舒服极了。艾达小幅度的挪动着企图让自己的姿势更加的舒服，大概是感受到对方的不安分，熟睡中的特工收紧了另一只手环住她的腰的力度，低下头轻蹭她的脖颈。胡茬带来的麻痒令艾达忍不住缩了缩脖子。

不只是这个，她的小腿还能够感受到某种柔软而又毛茸茸的物体，这让还打算继续在里昂怀中睡上一会的女间谍不怎么情愿的睁开眼，她动了动自己的腿，再次确认了物体的触感和位置——它正缠绕着在她的小腿上。或许是毛绒玩具，艾达想，但她可不认为里昂平时会抱着那玩意睡觉。说真的她还真没在特工的家中见到过这种东西，唯一的那一个大概就是她在西班牙交给里昂的钥匙扣。

老鼠吗？但又不太像。

有些不耐烦的艾达蹬了蹬腿，试图摆脱掉那玩意。说真的，其实触感算不上差，但艾达可不愿意让连是什么都不太清楚的东西缠在腿上。半分钟的努力后艾达的耐心终于被消耗殆尽，她猛地用力一扯打定主意用蛮力解决。

下一秒钟她的耳边就响起了里昂的痛呼声，缠绕在她小腿上的东西以极快的速度滑走，随后她抬起头，对上了特工充满了控诉的灰蓝色眼眸。艾达继续将视线上移，发现对方的脑袋上似乎有些东西。

「所以这就是CAT-Virus？」艾达心致盎然的伸出手揪住里昂头上多出来的东西，用她那独特的、略微沙哑的语气低声说道，「难怪那些研究员会认为你在病毒逐渐被消灭期间会是安全无害的。」

现在她倒是能够猜到刚才缠在她小腿上的究竟是什么了。

「什么？」显然是被痛醒而不是睡醒的里昂一脸茫然的询问，「噢，你在做什么？」

里昂再度的痛呼伴随着艾达拉扯着的力度而出现，虽然不太明白发生了什么，他还是条件反射的朝后仰了仰头尝试着躲避对方的手。而艾达依旧不屈不挠的追上来，直到将他的耳朵——一对触感极佳的猫耳朵重新抓在手中为止。

原本充满警戒绷紧神经的里昂在艾达的抚摸下又放松了下来，他想他必须先弄清楚怎么回事，但艾达的抚摸实在是太舒服了这一想法占据了他大脑的百分之八十，另外百分之二十则是在不断地告诉他应该就这么抱着对方重新睡上一觉。

「那么是意料之中？」艾达挑了挑眉，注视着调整好姿势将她搂入怀中的特工，还有那条柔软的尾巴，又重新搭在了她的腿上。

「什么意料之中？」里昂闭上眼睛含糊不清的咕哝着。

「残余病毒对你的影响。」艾达轻轻地弹了弹里昂那对并不属于人类的耳朵，「还有这个。」

病毒这个词引起了里昂的注意，他当然没能够忘记自己糟糕的经历。他强迫自己进行思考，顺着艾达的手摸向头顶。

「棒极了，如果说这是病毒最终的影响，那么我的运气还不错。」等待里昂找回自己的声音时，他已经结束了所有的检查，正好松开了轻微晃动着的尾巴，然后非常自然理性的给出分析，「疫苗很快就会解决残余病毒，而这些……大概算得上是变异的东西也会消失。」

「这样就完了？」就像是错过了整场电影的精彩部分，艾达不甘心的问到，「所以没有我期待的尖叫，慌乱以及不知所措？」

「你也没有多惊讶，不是吗？」里昂抗议了一声，开始考虑要不要满足女间谍的期待，「也对，我还从来没见到你会为什么事感到讶异。」随后他耸了耸肩，决定放弃这个念头，「但这可比变成怪物要好的多。」

不可否认他们确实见识过太多的地狱，而里昂在某些情况下并不会单独进行任务，这也表明了特工所接触过的，属于同伴的变异要远大于她。不过说实话，长出猫耳和猫尾确实比变成生化武器要好的多。也许在面对这件事情上，十六年前的小警察能够给她足够富有想象力的搞笑画面，比如从床上猛地弹起来去浴室寻找镜子，发出不可置信的尖叫直到第一百次试图拔掉尾巴失败。

里昂认为自己已经足够理智，可惜这并不代表他能够继续若无其事的睡个回笼觉。所以他非常不乐意的放弃了继续拥抱着艾达一起躺在床上的想法，磨磨蹭蹭的爬起来。

那是一条非常漂亮而又柔顺的黑色猫尾，只不过因为她不久前的举动而稍显凌乱。

「里昂。」艾达朝正在苦恼该怎样整理睡裤的特工招了招手，后者虽然有些疑惑但基本算是听话的凑上前去。随后又示意对方转过身，就像是完全没察觉里昂不着痕迹的反抗，抓起他的尾巴。

她感受到了那条尾巴在她的手中一瞬间变得僵硬，紧接着又因为她的抚摸而放松，左右晃动着。艾达花了点时间将里昂略微毛躁的尾巴理顺，没有遭到对方的反抗简直让她觉得心情好极了。

「一般来说猫都不是很喜欢人类去触碰它们的尾巴。」艾达说道，她甚至怀疑即便是她现在从里昂的尾巴上揪下一撮毛，对方都不会反抗。

「我还是人类，记得吗？」里昂干巴巴的反驳道，他很快就将自己的尾巴——等等，他刚才是不是承认了那条尾巴——从艾达的手中解救出来。

这应该算得上是一次过于奇妙的体验了，里昂从抽屉中拿出剪刀，对着睡裤犹豫不决。他的意思是，他能够很清晰的感受到……行吧，一对很明显应该长在猫身上的耳朵和一条尾巴，而且他能够精准的操控它们。他不太清楚是不是所有感染病毒的人都有这种感受，就像是他曾经见到过的G病毒感染者……无论如何，这可比G病毒要好的多。

一旦他尝试假设在没有疫苗的情况下可能会发生的问题，里昂就感到自己的胃正搅成一团。

里昂不太清楚疫苗会在什么时候工作完毕，但他很确信在这段时间内不想穿着会令尾巴不愉快的睡裤。所以他在艾达饶有兴趣的注视中将睡裤后面剪出一个洞，略显尴尬的穿上。除去这个意外的小插曲，里昂想他应该在艾达起床前将早餐准备好，他当然不想放过能够在对方面前表现的机会，但愿他的冰箱里除了啤酒外有别的存货。

要求一名总喜欢用快餐解决饥饿的外勤特工在家准备好食材简直不太现实，而里昂显然也是这么认为的。他在冰箱内不断地翻找着，一分钟后他除了找到几片发硬的面包外毫无收获。老天，他甚至连鸡蛋都没有……或许他应该再往里面翻一翻，看他发现了什么，没喝完的大半盒牛奶，重点是仍在保质期内。

他拿出两个碗，紧接着又在橱柜中开始探索。一大袋没有开封的麦片应该算得上是不错的早餐，除此之外他乱七八糟的橱柜中都是必须扔掉的东西了。这就说明了他今天必须想办法弄点食材储存起来，顶着一对猫耳朵在头顶去超市？这绝对会成为他的噩梦，另一种意义上的噩梦。

「希望这不会让我食物中毒。」艾达对里昂的家中还存在正常食物表示不可思议，她坐在餐桌的另一边，看着特工一脸心满意足的舔着牛奶。她必须想办法说服自己里昂并不是真的猫，但目前为止这挺困难。

里昂身上意外的变化完全打断了艾达的计划，她原本只是想要了解对方的情况，但现在看来她根本不可能放任里昂一个人待在这。她倒是没有养过宠物，不过这只大型猫应该会比想象中的好养。

「告诉我你的打算。」吃完最后一口麦片后艾达问到。

「我也不太清楚它究竟什么时候才会消失，大概我难得的假期都要用来处理这件事情了。」里昂耸了耸肩表示他没有任何想法，他可没办法让疫苗加速工作，「也许比起病毒的问题我更应该考虑一下空荡荡的冰箱。」

饿死在公寓中很明显不是正确的选择。

「你是说真的？」艾达很容易就猜到了里昂的想法，她上下扫视着对方，让视线长时间的停留在对方脑袋上那对不属于人类的黑色猫耳上，与他金棕色的头发对比起来格外明显，「顶着那玩意走在街上会让你吸引所有人的目光。」

「也许他们会误认为我是某种吉祥物？」里昂顿了顿用不怎么肯定的语气说着，他从餐椅上站起来倾身向前，伸出手试图去够艾达面前已经空了的碗，「我从来没有像是现在这样想念万圣节。」

特工嘀嘀咕咕的抱怨在他抬头的瞬间消失，他听见了自己不断加速的心跳声，接收到了艾达无声的询问，但这并不能够阻止他就这么盯着对方发愣。里昂克制不住的放下手中的碗，在女间谍的注视中继续倾身向前，他紧张的咽了咽口水，意外的发现对方并没有躲避。所以他放任了自己的动作，缩减他们之间的距离直到他的鼻子能够贴上艾达的。

仅仅是这样，艾达感受到里昂温暖的呼吸正洒在她的皮肤上，但并没有下一步的动作。特工轻眯起眼睛单纯的在做一个‘嗅’的动作，就像是在确认她的气味。余光中她能够看见里昂竖起了尾巴，对方嘟哝一声伸出舌头舔了舔她的嘴角。

「老天，我……我——」猛然回过神来清楚自己究竟在做些什么的里昂慌忙的后腿，他张了张嘴试图为自己莫名其妙的举动解释些什么，却发现一丁点理由都找不到。最后他挫败的抓了抓头发，懊恼的叹了口气。

艾达站了起来。

他们之间隔着一个餐桌，不过这并不会影响到他们的吻。里昂没有穿睡衣，所以艾达只能够压住他的后脑来进行这个突如其来的吻。她察觉到了里昂短暂的僵硬，随后很快反应过来让彼此的唇贴在一起。她或许该为对方的胡茬提出点异议，艾达想，但很快就被里昂的舌头打断了。

特工有些急切的将舌头挤进她的嘴里，滑过她的口腔。艾达指挥着自己去回应这个美妙的亲吻，她让舌头与里昂纠缠在一起，吮吸着对方。她抬手往上直到能够抚摸到里昂脑袋上微微下压的猫耳，对方的喉间溢出一声咕噜，变换着角度再度让舌头深入她的嘴里。

艾达的呼吸因为这个吻而变得急促，她在氧气耗尽的时候推了推里昂算是中断了这个吻。她抓着餐桌的边缘短暂的恢复着，直到她的呼吸变得正常时她才抬起头，望向里昂——对方正意犹未尽的舔着唇，注视着她的灰蓝色眼眸几乎在发亮，还有高高翘起的尾巴以及不断呼扇着的猫耳——他太可爱了。

「你能够用帽子遮住你的耳朵，也许这要比大摇大摆走在街上会好得多。」艾达花了点时间才想起这个吻之前他们究竟在讨论什么话题。

「这是个好主意。」里昂回答，他正在尝试着让自己看起来没那么兴奋，艾达没有因为他的举动感到恼怒反而给了他一个吻，天哪，别说是让他就这么顶着猫耳走出去，就是让他踩着独轮单车一边抛着球他都是愿意的，「一起？」他大胆的询问。

「我还不想让我的猫被别人捡走。」艾达轻笑一声，绕过餐桌走到里昂身边用手挠了挠他的下颚，然后往客厅走去。没错，她的特工，她的猫。

当里昂收拾好餐具，换上衣服从卧室走到艾达面前后，已经一个小时过去了。正在无聊的翻着电视节目的女间谍迫不及待的将它关上，将视线转移到耗费太多时间的特工身上。他没有穿那些令艾达审美疲劳的衬衫，而是穿了一件鲜红色的卫衣，并且将帽子套在了头上。算不上厚的帽子让她勉强看出了因为猫耳出现的鼓起，下半身是他洗掉色的牛仔裤。艾达靠近几步观察了几秒钟，发现那条尾巴正以一种极不舒服的方式缠在他的腰上，被卫衣遮挡住。

「走吧。」里昂低声说道，帽子和牛仔裤让他感觉糟糕透了，他从来不知道这些穿惯了的衣服会让他这么难受。

大致能够从里昂不耐烦的表情中了解到他感受的艾达无奈的摇了摇头，略带安抚的用手揉了揉对方的脖颈。

让里昂离开公寓是个烂到不行的主意，这点艾达在走上街道后才深深了解到。特工似乎能够为了一切的噪音而神经紧张，他的身体僵硬，肌肉紧绷，就像是在警惕着随时可能从阴影摇摆着走出来的丧尸，或是其他更加操蛋的玩意。里昂很明显知道这点，并且极力努力表现出与常人无差。

「这有点出乎意料，我是说，人实在是太多了。」里昂忍不住抓住了艾达的小手臂，与她靠的足够近或是感受到她的体温可以帮助他放松下来。他也不太清楚是怎么回事，他的工作和职业确实让他不怎么喜欢待在人群中，但这并不代表他有着人群恐惧症——现在他可能该要重新评估自己了。

他笑了笑，尽可能让语气显得平静。

「这里可没有生化武器在等着你，帅哥。」艾达也跟着露出一个细微短暂的笑容。

其实我应该算得上是半个感染者了。里昂在内心叹了口气，无声的给出回答，他又往艾达身边挪了挪，与她靠的更近了。他只能选择相信政府的研究员，希望这些症状能够在他的假期结束之前消失，这样他还有时间向艾达提出一个约会请求，他可不想在约会时还必须分神控制住不属于自己的耳朵和尾巴。

经过一番努力后，里昂在抵达超市的同时解决了自己不适时的恐慌。他尴尬的拉扯着兜帽让自己看上去就像是带着女朋友逛超市的普通人一般走进去，没错，假装自己是普通人，没有猫耳和猫尾的普通人。

一心想要快点结束采购的里昂根本没注意自己究竟扔了些什么东西进手推车，他是打算买够整个假期的速食食品，可惜艾达的存在让他不得不去考虑除了罐头之外的新鲜食材，对了，他还得再买些牛奶和麦片……还有鸡蛋，他怎么能够忘记鸡蛋？

「告诉我你喜欢鸡肉还是牛肉，帅哥？」艾达在里昂认真对比两份相同食材时突然出现在他身边，这差点让专心致志的特工猛地弹起来。

「鸡肉？」里昂迟疑的给出答案，他盯着艾达的动作想要弄清楚对方究竟在想些什么。他可不认为女间谍像是关注他饮食的人，他的意思是，这样的艾达实在是太少见了。

然后他发现艾达走到手推车前查阅了一番将某些东西从里面移除，又放进去了其他的食物。不好的预感在里昂的内心缓慢升起，他将手中的物品匆忙的摆回货架，三两步走到艾达身边抢在她反应过来之前拿起她放进去的食物。

里昂瞪着手中的东西就像是瞪着舔舐者的脑袋。

「还是说你其实更喜欢牛肉味的？」艾达环抱着双臂站在一旁，调侃的询问。里昂猛地转过头瞪向一脸戏谑的女间谍，发现自己怎么也没办法朝她宣示怒火。

「我不需要猫粮！」里昂压低音量气呼呼的抗议到，非常嫌弃的将手中的袋子扔回货架，随后拿起被艾达剔除在外的蔬菜，又重新放回手推车中，「而且我能够吃洋葱！」他只是因为残留的病毒长出了猫耳和猫尾，这不代表他从此之后就变成了猫，而且他体内的疫苗总会让他恢复正常，「我们该回家了。」

他可不想在这间超市继续待下去了，谁知道艾达会不会因为感兴趣而买些不必要的东西，比方说她注视已久的猫罐头，又或者是那些愚蠢的玩具——他恨病毒。里昂懊恼的在内心咒骂着，一边拉起艾达的手一边控制着推车气势汹汹的朝收银台走去。

不仅仅是因为这个，他非常讨厌陌生人将视线放在艾达身上，特别是那些像是几百年没见过美女的男人。老天，如果他们敢来搭讪——里昂为自己的假设咬牙切齿，随即深吸一口气好能够冷静下来。他必须快点离开这里，才能够阻止自己想要嘶吼着给他们几爪子的欲望。

等待收银员扫描完所有的商品大概有些长了，所以里昂在总价出来后迫不及待的扔下钞票，抓起塑胶袋连零钱都不要就这么拉着艾达冲出超市。只有他自己直到那条隐藏在他衣服底下的尾巴已经整个炸毛了，他开始有点后悔为什么要选择这家距离较近的超市，他应该选一家足够远的，这样他就能够驾驶那辆雪弗兰了。

「听着，艾达。」里昂终于决定在摆脱人群回到公寓附近后与女间谍谈一谈，朝上帝发誓他真的不喜欢这个词，但他必须改变自己在艾达眼中早已变成一只猫的形象，「你应该知道我不是生化武器，对吧？」

至今为止他身体上出现的问题比起危险的病毒更像是恶作剧，可是这不能够否认在没有疫苗的前提下它会让他变成怪物的事实。而且这真的没有什么好玩的，无论如何，病毒的本质是不会改变的。

「所以你必须——」他的声音戛然而止。

「必须？」等待了一会后没有得到下文的女间谍重复到，她挑了挑眉为特工脸上认真严肃的表情变为惊讶感到疑惑。下一秒对方的尾巴，完全炸毛的尾巴从衣服下摆伸了出来，弯成弓形。她顺着里昂的视线朝不远处望去，一只花斑野猫映入她的视网膜。

她听见了里昂喉间溢出的低沉咕噜声，这简直就如同态度强硬的警告。

所以他们会打起来吗？艾达饶有兴趣的思索到，跟一只野猫打架斗殴的DSO外勤特工，也许我能够为他准备好地洞，这样等到里昂回过神来就可以钻进去了。

「里昂。」艾达决定还是给特工留下点面子，她毫不忌讳的伸出手抓住了对方的尾巴。

如果不是里昂的自控能力足够好，在艾达抓住他尾巴的那一瞬间他就会冲着对方咬上一口了。而艾达的这一动作也让他清醒过来，他晃了晃脑袋用一只手捂住双眼，为刚才的举动感到羞赧。

「你刚才想跟我说什么，必须——？」似乎还认为里昂的脸不够红，艾达恶趣味的拖长音调再度询问。

「看在上帝的份上，我宁愿那支注射器中是真正的C-Virus。」里昂一边抱怨着一边试探性的伸出手搂住艾达的腰，丝毫不在乎他还拎着塑胶袋，然后将对方拉进自己的怀中，直到他们之间原本就少的可怜的距离完全消失。他的尾巴很自然的缠上艾达的小手臂。

「如果是C-Virus，你可就没办法得到这个拥抱了。」艾达低声回应，她沙哑性感的嗓音对里昂总有一种说不上来的安抚感。

「那真是糟糕极了。」里昂哼了哼，胸腔微微震动着。随后他低下头好让自己能够埋进艾达的颈窝，他小幅度的蹭着对方，加大了拥抱的力度，「你得摸摸我。」他嘟囔着要求。

艾达伸出空闲的那只手划过里昂的脊背，她隔着兜帽小心的揉搓着他的后颈，听着对方满意的咕噜声。她移动着脚步将固执的粘着她不放的特工带进公寓，然后是电梯，她耐心十足的从他口袋中掏出钥匙，打开防盗门。

关上门后里昂搂着艾达站在玄关，就这么抱着对方蹭了一会。紧接着他不得不掀开兜帽，解救酸痛难受的猫耳。他蹬下靴子，拎着塑胶袋往厨房走去，随即艾达听见了冰箱门被打开的声音，特工开始忙碌于整理食材。

这就意味着她拥有了空闲的时间来处理自己的工作，顺便谷歌一下该怎样养猫。虽然说这是里昂的公寓，但艾达还是在他的书房中找到了自己备用的笔记本电脑。她将它拿到客厅，插上电源后按下开机键。

将自己的私人物品（即便是备用的）存放在一名政府特工的地盘上是一件极其冒险的事情，好在里昂对她盲目的信任从来不会让艾达感到失望。他给予的信任远超于她所能够想象的。

输入密码后艾达稍微检查了一下，并没有被使用过的痕迹。这也让她能够喘口气，将注意力都放在工作上。

即便是里昂刻意阻拦，他还是在塑胶袋中发现了一罐高级猫罐头，这令特工忍不住摇了摇头叹息一声。他当然不会想要去尝试，但如果是艾达的要求，那么他就不得不吃上一口了。他不会拒绝女间谍的要求——里昂瞪着手中的罐头，把它放在了橱柜的最里层。他会让艾达遗忘这个罐头的存在。

等等，这究竟是什么？

里昂盯着手中的宠物专于沐浴露，不太清楚该露出怎样的表情。勇敢点，特工。里昂对自己说到，这可比猫粮或是猫罐头要好的多，而且艾达并不会知道他究竟用了没有。

半个小时的忙碌终于让特工收好了所有采购的物品，值得庆幸的是他并没有见到玩具老鼠或是猫抓板。

里昂来到起居室，发现艾达正坐在沙发上对着笔记本电脑不知道在敲些什么。她在工作，她没注意到他，他要想办法打断艾达的工作。里昂抖了抖头顶的猫耳想着，在没来得及更进一步思索后果的情况下就草率的选择了行动。

他扑向专注盯着电脑的女间谍，挡在了他们之间。他就像是没骨头似的趴在沙发上，肚子压在艾达的大腿上。他的尾巴竖起来懒洋洋的擦过对方的脸颊，最后缠在了她的手臂上。

「我完成工作后才能陪你玩。」艾达告诉正试图打扰她的特工。

「玩？！」里昂不可置信的重复这个词。

「玩、撒娇、宠爱，你可以随便选一个，不过只能等到我完成工作之后。」艾达轻描淡写的说出这句话，她拍了拍里昂的后腰，但视线依旧紧紧地盯着电脑屏幕。

她这是真的把我当做宠物了吗？里昂侧头盯着艾达柔软的黑发想到，她在忙那些该死的间谍工作——好吧，没有工作话题。里昂打了个哈欠，他感觉到自己缠在艾达手臂上的尾巴正随着她的动作而微微晃动着，然后是她的手，她腾出一只手来抚摸他的头发，这感觉好极了。

里昂感到昏昏欲睡，虽然他才刚睡醒没过几个小时。我可以先睡上一会，里昂用头拱了拱艾达的手。在工作期间打搅女间谍显然不会有好下场，那么他能够等到睡醒后再与对方谈一谈将他当成宠物这一问题。


	3. Chapter 3

特工趴在艾达腿上的姿势在她看来可没有对方表现出来的那么舒服，而且里昂的重量跟猫完全扯不上关系，与其说像是来撒娇的宠物，倒不如说是一头收敛了利爪的大型猛兽。下一秒里昂在艾达的注视中艰难的控制双臂尝试着抱住她腰，企图将自己缩成一团——身为特工的他柔韧度怎么也不会差。

「里昂。」完成工作的艾达看了一眼时间后推了推依旧没有睡醒的特工，她被压着的大腿已经微微发麻了。但这对于正一脸享受的里昂来说没有多大的用处，他仅仅是从喉咙溢出几声敷衍的轻哼，柔软的尾巴灵巧的从艾达的手臂上离开，紧接着竖起划过对方的脸颊。

「我相信你不会喜欢地板的触感。」艾达再度说到，这次她带上了明显的威胁。她揪住了对方头顶的耳朵，控制好力道扯了扯。很快里昂在女间谍的胁迫中不情愿的睁开了眼睛，尾巴焦躁不安的左右晃动着——他讨厌在睡觉的时候被人打断，现在的他需要很多睡眠，非常多。

里昂不受控制的恼怒只持续了几秒钟，很快就被又重新开始抚摸他脑袋的女间谍安抚了。他直起腰半跪在沙发上靠近艾达，双腿紧紧地夹住对方限制住她移动的空间，然后不断地朝她贴近，亲昵的用脸颊磨挲着她，尾巴再度缠在了艾达的手臂上。

他喜欢让艾达身上染上他的味道。

这个动作有些过于亲密了，但艾达很快发现这其中并不含有欲望成分，里昂只是在很普通的蹭着她，脸颊、脖颈……她裸露在外的一部分肌肤甚至是穿在身上的布料。对方半眯着眼一直维持着慢腾腾的频率，暖洋洋的呼吸洒在她的皮肤上。

「你是我的。」他嘀嘀咕咕的宣布着所有权，满意的嗅着对方。这有点超乎人类的能力，但他确实能够清晰的分辨出属于艾达的气味正与他的交缠在一起——他从来没有感到这么满意。

这不太像是里昂会说出口的话，所以艾达皱着眉将它归类为病毒的影响，没有推开依旧试图贴着她撒娇的特工。她饶有兴趣的内心猜想对方究竟要耗费多长时间才能够回过神来，当然也不是说她讨厌这样热情的里昂，只是有点不太习惯。

艾达甩了甩手臂让它从黑色尾巴的缠绕中脱离出来，而那条温热的尾巴依旧不屈不挠的重新追逐上来，轻柔略带安抚的扫过她的手腕，霸占跟之前相同的位置。里昂从喉间发出低沉的咕噜声，向前倾了倾使自己能够更加贴近艾达，他环抱住她的后背，用整个上半身缓慢的磨蹭着对方。

「你真把自己当做一只猫了，帅哥。」艾达先是柔和的抚摸过里昂的脑袋，随后再度猛地拽住他脑袋上的耳朵。

刺痛让全凭本能行事的特工愣了愣回过神来，他从对方的柔软的胸部抬起脑袋，为近在咫尺的面容瞪大了双眼。惊恐在那双蓝眼睛中一闪而过，他懊恼的呻吟一声，快速的直起腰试图摆脱这个有点让人感到尴尬的姿势。他是捉摸不透一脸似笑非笑的女间谍究竟在想些什么，但他敢发誓艾达肯定不喜欢这样。

「抱歉，我不知道……我是说，我应该控制住这该死的病毒。」用力过猛的里昂不平稳的朝后摔去，这让艾达不得不伸出手拉了他一把，才避免了特工的体重毁了她的电脑的悲剧，她可不喜欢在完成了工作后继续加班。

而好不容易拉开距离的里昂也再度摔回了她的身上，这让特工一瞬间认为他应该放任自己继续刚才的动作。

「我想我该……」里昂撇过头艰难的说到，他正想办法将注意力从艾达柔软的身体上转移，他必须做些什么才能够阻止自己伸出舌头的欲望，「老天，你应该早点叫醒我。」当他的视线扫过墙壁上挂着的时钟时，终于忍不住低声开始抱怨。这可跟他计划着在午饭前清醒不太一样，现在已经是接近晚饭时段了。

这倒是给了里昂脱离如此尴尬处境的借口，他一边嘟囔着该准备晚饭了，一边控制自己尽量淡定的从艾达身上爬起来。过量的睡眠让他感到昏昏沉沉，但他认为当务之急还是先安抚不断抗议的胃。他现在可不仅仅是需要喂饱他自己，对吧。

感谢上帝这份病毒并没有给他带来更多奇怪的困扰，至少他还可以正常的准备晚餐，而不是在遭遇鲜艳炙热的火焰后如临大敌的猛然弹开，当然也不代表他喜欢这种恶作剧似的残余病毒——即使能够像只猫咪一样黏着艾达的感觉确实很棒——不，他没有因为能够如此接近艾达而感到沾沾自喜，没有。

里昂在内心不断说服自己不会因为这次的病毒变得像是家养的宠物猫，但他同时还是克制不住的往意大利面里头添加了比平时要多出一倍的海鲜。

值得庆幸的是当他将晚餐端上餐桌之后，艾达没有提起有被他藏在橱柜最里面的猫罐头，他可想象不出来自己吃那玩意的场面，或许他体内的病毒会强制性让他觉得美味，可惜他依旧不打算做出尝试。

比起几个小时前的早餐，里昂选择了一个距离艾达更近的座位。隔着桌子对于他来说似乎有点远了，他必须待在艾达的身边，特别是吃饭的时候。不过这并不是他心目中最理想的位置，假使条件允许他更想坐在餐桌上，紧贴在艾达的右手边。

「无论你在想些什么，我都不太推荐你进行实践。」注意到里昂某些荒谬举动的艾达挑了挑眉，她终于从看戏的一方脱离出来开口提醒，「相信我，」她试图让自己的声音中充满诚意，但依旧听起来危险性十足，「爬上餐桌可不是个好主意。」

这句话让已经将动作进行一半的特工愣在原地，眨了眨眼花了点时间才反应过来。他非常狼狈的在艾达的注视下讪笑几声，这简直是丢脸透了。里昂想到，尾巴有些焦躁的左右晃动着，天知道他怎么会冒出那样的念头。

随后他绕过艾达在她左手边的椅子上端正的坐好，睁大眼睛就这么望着对方。

来自特工的视线让艾达感到浑身不自在，她特意确认了一下双方的晚饭，并没有发现任何差别。在一般情况下她当然能够无视对方炽热的视线，但在难得的休息时间她可不想得到这种待遇。

「如果你不喜欢吃这些……」艾达没有忘记特意为里昂准备的猫罐头。

「不！」里昂瞬间绷起神经，猛地摇头打断了女间谍的话。随后他用犹豫的眼光瞄向餐桌上的鱼排，「但你得喂我。」他在艾达询问的眼神中要求到，同时挺了挺腰让自己做的更直，脑袋上毛茸茸的猫耳高高竖起。

他的语气中充斥着理所当然，这让艾达忍不住放下手中的餐具扭头凝视着以一种从猫科动物角度来说较为乖巧的姿势坐在椅子上的特工。她仔细的望进那双看上去像是在闪耀着光芒的灰蓝色眼眸，试图搞明白里昂的这句话究竟有没有经过大脑的考量。她没有什么养宠物的经验，但她敢说大部分的饲主应该都没办法拒绝来自宠物的求喂食眼神。

她发誓她会在特工恢复正常之后怀念这些，或许现在她能够将对方的这些表现录下来？

艾达不介意偶尔陪里昂玩玩游戏，所以她并没有对他命令式的语句提出异议。她用手中的餐刀将属于特工那份鱼排切成小块，然后再用餐叉递到他的面前。

里昂迫不及待的将鱼排从叉子上叼走，缓慢的吞咽后朝艾达露出笑容。「我喜欢你喂我吃东西。」他舔着嘴角满意的说到，轻晃着黑色的尾巴尝试去触碰对方的脚踝，但因为过远的距离而失败，「我喜欢这个，」他低声的咕哝着，「我也喜欢你。」

艾达想她应该能够将里昂的表情归类为愉悦，她不太清楚是否所有的宠物都喜欢被喂食，不过就以特工来说，即便是在没有病毒感染的情况下，对她的这些动作大概也会表露出愉悦。唯一的区别是他可不敢这么理直气壮的提出要求。

几分钟后一盘鱼排就这么让里昂解决的干干净净，此刻的他正抓着艾达的手意犹未尽的舔着餐叉上的酱汁。

如果里昂所受到的病毒影响持续的太久，她或许会真的将对方当做一只宠物猫了。

「那么剩下的我想你能够自己解决？」就在里昂舔舐的范围逐渐加大，位置不断下移已经触碰到她握着叉柄的手指时，艾达终于开口提醒，同时扬起了一边的眉毛。她冷静的说到，还夹杂了独有的威胁。她可不想让里昂用口水帮她洗手，更别说属于她的晚餐还丝毫没有动过。

这句话成功的让里昂停下了自己的动作，他就这么僵硬在那，维持着舔艾达手指的姿势没有动弹。老天，看看他都做了些什么？里昂在内心给了自己一脚，为此感到窘迫。他小心翼翼的收回了还贴在对方手指上的舌头，转身沉默的抓起桌上的餐叉，机械性的将意面赶进嘴里。他听见了来自艾达的一声轻笑，上帝保佑那并不代表着嘲讽。

足够新鲜的海鲜给了里昂莫大的安慰，可惜也仅止于安慰。他必须做些什么来缓解这令人尴尬的病毒，他现在已经快要分不清楚什么是他主动，什么是受了病毒的影响。早知道他就该在研究院待到完全恢复正常，而不是回到公寓。这也不是说喂食有什么不正常，他也曾经喂过几口甜点给艾达……但和这次完全不一样！上帝耶稣，他刚才用他只会从高层的口中听来的语气命令艾达。命令！艾达！

里昂恶狠狠的咽下最后一口意面，感叹海鲜的美味后抬起头，打算与艾达解释他的状况。他再三警告自己不能够被病毒牵着鼻子走，却还是在抬头望向女间谍的瞬间被她嘴角的酱汁吸引了全部注意力。等待里昂控制住由残余病毒产生的本能时，他已经扶住了对方的肩膀，尝试着仔细地舔干净她的嘴角。

艾达没有躲避，她可能是被他的动作（和速度）吓着了。里昂在内心想到，行吧，就算是艾达恼羞成怒掏出绳枪将他射穿，他表示都能够接受。特工有些紧张的感受到对方顿了一顿的动作，惊恐的发现她竟然开始抚摸他的脑袋——就像是她真的在面对一只贪吃的宠物猫。

他与艾达的进展从来都没有这么好过，假使他在之前的约会中也能够得到这些，他早就应该准备求婚了。

傻愣着的特工无比不自在的接受着她的抚摸，这让艾达感到非常有趣。他身后的尾巴僵硬成一个奇怪的角度，看上去就像是那种……被人捏住后颈猛地提至空中的猫咪。如果不是她太清楚里昂的性格，她几乎都要认为对方刚才的动作是一个变相的索吻。特工不同于寻常的表现令艾达在几下抚摸后好心情的拍了拍他的脑袋，从意面中挑出一只虾塞进里昂的嘴中。

算得上是奖励的动作使里昂满足的哼了哼，他该抗拒这个吗？他真没办法拒绝由艾达交给他的食物，这可比他先前一系列愚蠢的表现要好得多——行了，特工，这没什么。他尝试着在内心说服自己，一只猫也没那么糟糕，看，这样的他还能够肆无忌惮的找艾达撒娇，要知道他神秘美丽的女间谍可从没有给过他这样的机会。

不，他才不会称这个为自暴自弃。

随后里昂在艾达的注视中往后退了几步，解除了对于她的禁锢。他很想坐在这里等待艾达吃完晚饭，但没有人会喜欢在吃饭的时候被直愣愣的盯着。他可不想让自己的尾巴因为女间谍的恼怒而秃上一块——他一点都不在意这条尾巴，只是不想让自己在艾达面前继续犯傻。

「希望你能够控制住自己，帅哥。」终于又能够重新将注意力放在晚餐上的女间谍露出轻微的笑容表示很满意，当然她也挺喜欢逗弄被病毒影响的里昂，「别毁了你的家具。」

「我可不会用家具来磨爪。」里昂干巴巴的给出回应，即便是他有这个该死的冲动，他也会完美的克制住。

在等待的过程中里昂百般无聊的在客厅晃悠着，最后决定窝在他质地柔软的沙发上。他一边随手换着电视节目，一边焦躁不安的朝餐厅的方向望去。他现在又开始有点后悔了，待在艾达身边绝对比他现在就这么坐着无所事事要好得多。

这份病毒大概是他作为特工以来所遭遇的最无害的一类了。里昂望着电视屏幕打了个哈欠，感到昏昏欲睡。如果不是这次的遭遇，他肯定会对这类病毒的档案嗤之以鼻，而现在最让他觉得好奇的则是那名研究员究竟是抱着怎样的想法合成出这种病毒。

也许他是一名狂热的猫咪爱好者？里昂有些恶趣味的想到，也幸好他利用的是猫科基因而非其他生物，不然他此刻就是货真价实的生化武器了。

当艾达返回起居室时，印入视网膜的则是蜷卧在沙发一角特工，他看上去像是睡着了。

「里昂。」她叫道，在对方身边的空位坐下。

感受到沙发坐垫小幅度下沉的里昂懒洋洋的抬眼，抖了抖头顶上的猫耳，确认了艾达的位置后慢腾腾的朝她挪过去。双手环抱住对方的腰，把头搁在她的大腿上，有一下没一下的磨蹭着女间谍的腹部。

艾达伸出手挠了挠里昂的下颚，不出意外的听见了对方含糊不清的咕噜声——她大概能够理解为什么总有人喜欢在家里养只宠物了。实际上，这确实挺不错，至少里昂的表现比她预料中的要好多了。


	4. Chapter 4

里昂在女间谍的纵容下非常满意的在她身上蹭了又蹭，随后困倦的伸出舌头打了个哈欠，放弃了环绕着对方腰部的动作，用双手缓慢的撑起自己的上半身往沙发的尽头移动，柔软的尾巴竖起，不经意间划过艾达的脖颈。他手脚并用的在沙发的空隙上转了一圈，再度凑近一直将注意力放在他身上的女间谍，眯起眼睛让脑袋贴近对方的脸颊磨挲着。

感到有些痒的艾达不着痕迹的小幅度仰了仰头，她用一只手抚摸着特工多出来的那双带有温热的猫耳，因为不错的手感而勾起细微的笑容。

「你困了。」她说，用不容置疑的语气。大概是由于病毒的影响，今天的特工时时刻刻都露出一副昏昏欲睡的模样，似乎只要在角落放个纸箱就足够令他闭上眼睛在那打发一天的时间。

回应艾达的是里昂从喉咙发出的含糊不清的咕噜声，她花了点时间才辨认出其中夹杂的赞同。然后她望了眼墙壁上的时钟，现在显然是有点早了，而且里昂看上去怎么也不像是会抛开她独自一人睡觉的家伙。她也能够选择与里昂进行些饭后运动，可惜的是特工家并不存在所谓的毛线球或是逗猫棒。

里昂在艾达思索的间隙将脸贴在她的手臂上缓缓下滑，直到再度倒在了沙发上。他将艾达的手臂抓到自己的嘴边，小心翼翼啃咬着她的手腕。他身后的尾巴有一下没一下悠闲的敲击着沙发，忠实的反映出主人愉悦的心情。

「我想你该去洗澡了，帅哥。」艾达轻巧的把手腕从里昂的口中解救出来，她抚摸过对方的脊背，说出了他最不愿意听的话。在有关于清洁方面，艾达可不认为她能够用猫科动物的习性来看待，假使里昂想要就这么睡过去，也必须先解决他身上的鱼排味。

老天，这个姿势简直是舒服极了。里昂磨蹭着艾达的大腿，完全没有想要离开的欲望。

艾达为特工一副假装听不见的模样挑了挑眉，犹豫了一瞬间还是采取了较为缓和的方式推搡着他的脑袋，示意赖在她身上不愿动弹的家伙差不多该结束他黏糊糊的撒娇了。后者因为她的动作翻了个身，以仰躺的姿势注视着略微不耐烦的女间谍，那双亮晶晶闪耀着恳求的灰蓝色眼眸意料之内的让人难以拒绝，但不包括艾达。

几分钟后里昂不怎么情愿的站在了浴室门口，他还没能够反应过来对方究竟是从哪掏出了本该属于他的生存小刀，两撮黑色的毛就轻飘飘地落在了他的眼前。即便里昂并不在乎这个，但他依旧不想在剩下的时间内带着一条光秃秃的尾巴。

里昂站在浴缸前为艾达无情的举动抖了抖，随后很快发现他即将面临更加严峻的问题。

水。

两小时前里昂所得出的‘这个病毒也算是让人可以忍受’的想法很快在他不得不面对一整个浴缸的热水时被抛弃，他盯着着洗澡水就像是遇见了最危险的生化武器，天知道他昨天是如何面对这些水的，但他已经完全没有想要让身体触碰它们的欲望——洗澡？还不如将他扔到战场。

他站在浴缸边上花了很长的一段时间来进行心理建设，但不属于他的那部分本能依旧没完没了的发出尖叫。他必须采取行动，里昂焦躁不安的在浴缸前来回踱步，他可没办法朝艾达解释清楚为什么从浴室出去后依旧带着一身鱼排味。

或许湿毛巾能够给予他一定的帮助，可是他不太清楚艾达会不会检查沐浴露的用量，没错，就是那罐该死的宠物专用沐浴露。它可以帮助他黑色的尾巴保持光泽——他的尾巴只会因为这玩意而变得惨不忍睹。等等，他是不是过于在乎他的尾巴了？

不不不——

里昂在内心强行打断了他朝着诡异方向发展的思绪。我没有变成任何动物，特工深吸一口气嘀咕着，看，我还是一名人类，而人类从来都不会恐惧洗澡。他一边小声叨念着一边挂着视死如归的表情朝浴缸走去，甚至是忘记脱掉身上的睡衣。可惜事实证明特工的自我暗示不太成功，又或者是病毒残留的影响确实比想象中的还要难缠，总之他在能够将自己的距离与浴缸缩至最短前，脚步不受控制的往旁边偏了偏。

棒极了，他与浴缸之间的距离没有任何改变。

里昂叹了一口气，认命的转过身试图寻找他的毛巾。毛巾，人类伟大的发明，这玩意能够有效的帮助他避免那些水。也许还能够加上舌头，他可以利用舌头让自己保持清洁。

随后他对上了一双似笑非笑的金褐色眼眸。

「呃，嗯……嗨？」里昂非常僵硬的朝倚靠在门框的女间谍打招呼，没忘记偷瞄自己是否穿戴整齐（特别是下半身）。

「站在浴室发呆很有趣吗，帅哥？」艾达扫视着站在原地手足无措的特工，高挑起一边的眉毛。如果不是里昂耗费了比平时还要多上几倍的时间待在浴室，她也不会选择在这个时候闯进来，她克制不住对于里昂体内残余的病毒感到担忧。

现在看来她所能够想象的糟糕状况并没有发生，令里昂感到苦恼的大概是洗澡本身这个问题。

「我只是——」里昂准备为自己找些理由，他当然不可能告诉艾达他只是有点怕水，即便是因为病毒的影响，这也实在是太丢脸了。而步步紧逼的女间谍看起来危险性十足，里昂小幅度的后退一步，几乎能够感受到已经炸毛的尾巴。

还没等他作出解释，艾达就已经伸出手将他推进了浴缸中，毫不留情。

来不及做出任何反应的特工在被水淹没后愣了愣，才猛然挣扎着从浴缸中弹起来。湿淋淋的尾巴滴着水，原本还算蓬松的皮毛全部贴在一起，而皱巴巴的睡衣和控诉的眼神也同时让他看起来可怜兮兮。

「你想让我继续待着这里吗？」艾达用她那特有的、略带沙哑的性感嗓音低声的给出威胁。

捧着自己湿透的尾巴的政府特工老老实实的点头，不适时的想起了女间谍令人厌恶的绳枪。这让他点头的幅度更加猛烈了，老天，他可不想可怜巴巴的一个人躲在公寓里等待病毒被完全清除干净。

「那么就把你清理干净。」艾达朝紧张兮兮的特工勾起嘴角，这通常是里昂最不愿意，也是最常在任务的交集中见到的笑容，「如果让我在你的尾巴中……」她停顿了一下，亲昵的拍了拍里昂的脸颊，而感受到危机的特工同时攥紧了自己的手，「见到了跳蚤，那么你永远都别想再上我的床。」

她优雅的走到浴室的角落，从里昂自认为隐蔽的角落取出了他藏着的宠物专用沐浴露交给对方。

「但那是我的床。」艾达离开浴室几分钟后，里昂才不甘心的嘟囔着。他转过身再度面对浴缸，这次的他非常果断的在‘绝对不要碰水’和‘抱着艾达睡觉’中选择了后者。就算是病毒带来的本能在不断地骚扰他，他还是能够精准的偏向艾达——当然，无可置疑，这点他从十几年前就有了深刻的了解。

他做出过太多这样的抉择。

里昂无奈的摇了摇头，用花洒清洗掉身上的泡沫，他再三检查了自己的尾巴中不可能会存在跳蚤后，才从浴缸中踏出来。他取过毛巾一边迅速的擦拭着，一边瞪着地上摆放着的宠物专用沐浴露。说实在它的味道并不赖，效果也还不错，但里昂还是抑制不住想要将它扔进垃圾桶的冲动。

最终他呼出一口气，决定不再关注那瓶恼人的沐浴露，抬起头的瞬间碰巧望进了墙上挂着的镜子。没有什么特别的，除了头顶上那对因为他的控制而呼扇的猫耳之外。他伸出手摸过为了让自己看上去比较沉稳而留的胡茬，有些庆幸它还维持着原样。随后他将视线下滑至肩膀处陈旧的枪伤，晃了晃尾巴。

他扔在地上湿透的睡衣已经没办法再穿了，所幸艾达为他准备了另外一套放在门口，并且意外贴心的帮他在睡裤的后面剪了个洞。

下一个接手浴室的当然是艾达，她在洗澡前检查了被随意摆放在地上的宠物用沐浴露，有些好笑的发现里昂真的使用了，她挺满意对方总是不会拒绝她时不时的恶趣味——也许不仅仅是这个，里昂所给予她的远比她自己想象的要多得多。

艾达擦着头发推开了卧室的房门。

刚才还在她脑海中转了一圈的特工坐在床上，他正在尝试着用自己的舌头整理因为吹风机而稍显凌乱的猫尾。这幅画面让面无表情的女间谍差点大笑出声，一百五十磅的政府特工专心致志的舔着握在手中的尾巴，脑袋上的猫耳还时不时的抖动着，这实在是太有趣了。艾达顺手拿起摆放在一旁的手机按下快门，寻思着也该换张壁纸了。

「说真的，舌头？」设定好壁纸后艾达放下手机走上前，扯过对方的脸颊示意他停止动作，饶有兴趣的观察着他的舌头，灵巧的、有着细微倒刺的舌头。行吧，她早该从里昂咬住她手腕的舔舐中，不正常的触感分辨出来，「相信我，」艾达接着说，皱眉阻止了里昂想要继续的动作，语气中一如既往的夹杂着嘲讽。「你不会想要在病毒完全清除后被发现吃进了一肚子的猫毛。」

为她这句话给出回答的是里昂的舌头，他就这么轻巧地卷住艾达的指头，缓慢的刷过她的指腹。下一秒，在艾达思量着特工会做些什么的时候，她被对方猛然的拉扯进怀中。里昂张开嘴放过了女间谍的手指，转而低头凑近她的脖颈。

艾达尝试着动了动，想要脱离特工禁锢似的拥抱有些困难，他简直是用上了试图将她镶进怀中的力道。随后他略微带刺的舌头落在了她脖颈裸露的肌肤上，由上自下的舔过，用着与先前他舔自己尾巴相同的频率。

她紧紧地贴在了里昂健硕的胸膛上，彼此间没有一点间隙。当他温热舌头划过那片皮肤时，艾达控制不住的微微颤抖着，缩了缩脖子。里昂用双腿夹住她，愉悦的哼了几声，随后他开始吮吸着艾达的脖颈，呼吸喷洒在她已经发红的皮肤上。

「你身上真好闻，艾达。」里昂低沉又陶醉的说到，因为干燥而再次变得顺滑的尾巴拂过女间谍的大腿。他开始往后仰倒，搂着艾达一起躺在了床上，在不断蹭着对方的同时发出满足的咕噜声。

艾达开始怀疑她用的沐浴露里面是否含有木天蓼的成分。

她再三犹豫，没有拒绝里昂亲密过头的动作。虽然这种状态中的特工会有些难缠，但艾达依然有自信能够摆脱对方的怀抱。不过理智失去效用情况下的里昂也等同于可爱，她不介意被对方当做是撒娇的对象。

意外状况并没能够持续太久，很快感受到困倦的特工终于停下了在艾达身边打滚的动作，习惯性的蜷起身体准备睡觉，没忘记将抚摸他脑袋的女间谍重新抱回怀中。

残留在里昂体内的病毒坚挺的陪伴着他度过了整个假期，并且在里昂开始认真思考是否该以特殊情况为借口申请更多假期的时候猛然消失。只剩下摆放在橱柜最里层的猫罐头以及还剩下三分之一的宠物用沐浴露，还有艾达，里昂简直不敢相信他竟然真的肆无忌惮在艾达身边撒娇了整整一个假期。

而这也导致他在病毒完全清除后依旧用后遗症当借口黏着艾达，直到有一天他在工作时段收到了来自女间谍的包裹，当着一部分DSO同事的面拆出来一个带有铃铛的皮质项圈，没错，就是那种宠物专用项圈后，才决定放弃这个借口。

至于项圈……他完好无损的保存起来了，当然，与粉饼盒一起被放在床头柜里。


	5. Chapter 5

老实说艾达还从来不知道里昂能够如此的粘人，当然她很清楚这里面绝大部分原因都是由那个神奇的病毒后遗症引起的，并非特工本人的意愿。她想对方应该有办法控制住这点，只要他能够将注意力集中在这方面，不过他可不能够24小时都专注在这方面，更别说这家伙在变现出某些不属于人类的习性后就变得有些自暴自弃。

她还真没办法在里昂一脸求抚摸求拥抱的神情下拒绝对方，或许她现在终于开始清楚为什么人们都喜欢养个宠物了。她摸了摸里昂缠在她手臂上的柔顺尾巴，后者正搂住她的腰将她抱在怀中，就像是动物抱着自己最喜欢的玩具。随后她感受到里昂低头蹭了蹭她的颈窝，发出低沉满足的呼噜声。

艾达看了一眼面前的显示器，有些无奈的阖上电脑。在一只大型猫咪的不断干扰下想要工作实在是太困难了，她曾经也试图过其他避免被特工打搅的方式，像是给他个电动老鼠或是就这么大声喝诉，不过很显然这除了让里昂蒙着被子萎靡不振的蜷在床上一天后并没有其他作用。

里昂发出更多的呼噜声，他伸出带刺的舌头缓慢的舔着艾达的后颈。他没想到女间谍会比想象中的还要放任他，说实话他已经做好了会被对方用栓绳绑在门口的准备。他挺能够分清楚没有完全消退的后遗症会影响他到什么地步，但随着时间的推移它们也在不断的减弱，不过这会是一个很好的借口，他想他不可能拥有其他机会能够这样亲密的与艾达待在一起了。

随后他为艾达身上好闻的气味眯起眼睛，他喜欢这个，毫无疑问，他甚至能够分辨出对方所夹杂着的与他相同的味道——他的，里昂想道，他张开嘴用有些尖利的犬齿咬上她的后颈。他感受到女间谍一瞬间绷紧的肌肉，随即在尝到微弱的血腥味后才松开，他缓慢而又仔细的舔去那些冒出的血珠。

他不再将自己的尾巴缠在艾达的手臂上，转而钻进她的睡裤，温热的尾巴有一下没一下的扫过女间谍的大腿根部。

「艾达。」他沉声咕囔着，他将手从对方的睡衣下摆伸入，手指磨挲着对方的腹部。他的手开始顺着她的腰部线条上滑，暗示的意味格外明显。他没办法忍住想要触碰艾达的躁动，但在平时这种克制再简单不过了，他想后遗症也会是一部分因素，不过绝大部分还有由于他自己。他得让艾达身上染上更多他的味道，里昂侧头吻着对方的脖颈思索道，仅凭一些摩擦拥抱大概不够。

他猛地将艾达转过身，在对方一脸戏谑的表情中将她摁倒在身下。他看上去有些紧张，忠实反映出他心情的猫耳高高竖起，就连缠绕在艾达大腿上的尾巴都显得有些僵硬。他俯下身试探性的的伸出舌头舔了舔女间谍的脸颊，随后是她的嘴角。

「说真的，别告诉我猫科的发情期会影响到你。」她揉着对方头顶有着柔软绒毛的耳朵，挠了挠他的耳根，这令那双猫耳不受控制的扇了几下。下一秒她放弃了折腾看起来意外可爱的耳朵，她抱住里昂的脑袋将他微微下压，注视着特工的蓝眼睛，听见了他变得急促的呼吸声，「我想主人也该给表现良好的猫咪一点奖励，对吧？」

女间谍低沉沙哑的性感嗓音与微微扬起的尾音搅乱了里昂的思绪，他的心脏为对方的一番话而加速跳动着。他深吸一口气将彼此唇间的距离缩减为零，他小心翼翼的舔过艾达的唇，在对方微张开嘴的同时迫不及待的尝试将舌头挤进去，尾巴依旧讨好的摩擦着对方的大腿。

但这个尝试很快失败了，艾达的速度比他稍微快上那么一点。女间谍一只手撑着沙发微抬起身，另一只手在按着里昂脑袋的时候不忘记抓着他的猫耳。她的舌头灵巧的划过里昂的上颚，饶有兴趣的摩擦着对方不同于平时的尖锐犬齿，随后再与他焦急凑过来的舌头交缠在一起。

里昂忙碌的吮着她的舌头，腾出手扶着艾达的背。他柔顺的尾巴滑过艾达的大腿肌肤往上钻入她的内裤，圈住内裤的边缘将它缓慢的往下脱。他在彼此间津液承载不住从嘴角流出的时候结束了这个吻，他听着艾达由于刚才的吻而不平稳的喘气声，慢腾腾的将溢出的津液舔干净。

他低头用脑袋蹭着艾达的肩膀，喉间溢出低沉的呼噜声。在内裤作为阻碍物终于被扯开后，里昂终于能够指挥着自己的尾巴刷过对方柔嫩的阴部，让人有些发痒的绒毛让艾达有些克制不住的扭动了几下。

「也许你该多奖励奖励我，」他咬着艾达的睡衣嘟嘟囔囔的说道，尾巴上下滑过对方的缝隙，挤入停留在对方的阴蒂处不断逗弄着，「我没有打翻水杯或是抓烂家具，甚至没有拒绝洗澡，你知道那些该死的水是有多讨厌。」

他絮絮叨叨的抱怨倒是挺可爱，艾达想到，「你还真的将自己当做是一只猫了？」她为像是完全适应了病毒后遗症的里昂感到好笑，「哈……嗯……」她试图发出一声嘲弄般的鼻音，不过一直磨挲着她私密处的灵巧尾巴的影响下，倒是显得有些难耐了。

她的腰部不着痕迹的有些颤抖。

「你的猫。」里昂侧头亲吻着艾达因为偏着头而裸露更多的脖颈，他顺着对方优美的脖颈曲线向下咬开她睡衣最上面的那颗扣子，随即将啃咬目标放在了她的锁骨上。他必须耗费比平时更多的精力才能够确保自己不会咬破女间谍的皮肤，他舔着对方锁骨处一道不明显的伤疤思索着。即便如此，艾达的皮肤在被特工有着倒刺的舌头反复舔过后依然变得有些通红。

他用手解开了艾达的扣字，双手迫不及待的覆上她的胸部。然后他的手以一种缓慢的节拍揉压着女间谍的乳房，他低下头吮吸着艾达的一边乳首，不出所料的听见了对方压抑着的呻吟与沉重喘息，他用牙齿小心翼翼的厮磨着，双手依旧维持着节奏不紧不慢的动作着，左右轮换着挤压她的胸部，着迷于柔软的触感。

「唔嗯……啊……」她尽可能的克制住自己的音量，但还是在里昂舔舐过她敏感挺立的乳尖是发出甜腻的呻吟，她的脑海在特工用满是倒刺的舌苔换着角度卖力刺激着她的乳首变得空白一片，她的双手猛然抓住里昂的手臂，条件反射的挺了挺腰夹紧了双腿——这倒是给与了里昂尾巴更多的空间，「哈啊……」

她整个人都在为此颤抖着，乳房发热，下身麻痒难耐的快感加重了她的喘息，她的呻吟夹杂了些呜咽。

她恍惚间认为里昂拥有节奏性的动作就像是她曾经在网上翻阅资料时所见到了，属于猫科动物的一种习性。可惜她没办法想起更多，特别是当那条尾巴一点点，借助着已经溢出的粘滑液体进入她的体内的时候。

里昂毛茸茸的尾巴有技巧的磨挲着她的内壁，这阵刺激令她扭动了几下腰肢，逐渐升起的酥麻感与渴求使她往里昂身上蹭去。她急促的喘着气，沙哑的呻吟从她咬紧的牙关中溢出，她想要抓住他，但特工总是不断地往下退去。

他在让舌头围绕着艾达的肚脐打转时抽出了埋在对方体内的尾巴，他的毛因为女间谍的液体而打湿，不过里昂可不在乎这些。他抚摸上艾达的小腿示意对方给他点时间，他往后腾出了些空间来帮对方脱掉碍事的裤子与内裤，很快他的舌头占据了尾巴刚才的位置。

他抖了抖头顶上的猫耳，晃悠着尾巴。随后用双手按住艾达的大腿阻止着她不受克制弹起的动作，他舔上了对方因为刺激而挺立出现的粉嫩阴蒂头，用带刺的舌头挤压着舔过时听见了艾达突然拔高的呻吟。

她的双腿在里昂将舌头探进体内是脱力，内壁在被对方细致的舔过时猛烈收缩着。特工的舌头模拟着抽插的节奏进出搅动着，被倒刺刷过的异样酥麻让艾达颤抖的更加严重，她眯起眼睛尝试着聚焦，但在里昂同时开始用手指揉捏阴蒂时宣告失败，她微张着嘴喘息着，直到更多——当特工放开了对她的压制，让另一只手的手指伸进她的体内——

「哈啊……里、里昂……」她染上红色留有印记的胸膛剧烈的起伏着，下一秒她猛地痉挛了，整个人都在不住的颤动着，她不断收缩着的穴口涌出透明的粘稠液体。高潮令她浑身无力的躺在那，她闭上眼，整理着自己的絮乱的呼吸。

里昂舔了舔那些涌出的液体，他凑上前用鼻子蹭了蹭艾达汗津津的脖颈。他温柔的亲吻着对方酡红的脸颊，耐心的等待着女间谍从失神的高潮中恢复过来，当然，他坚硬挺立的勃起依然将睡裤撑起了一个帐篷。

「Bad cat……」他听见艾达用高潮过后性感的不像话的嗓音调侃的说道，对方半睁着眼注视着他晃的正欢的尾巴。她揪住了特工脑袋上的猫耳，直到他吃痛的倒吸一口气后才挑起眉毛满意的放开。随后她在里昂委屈的眼神下轻笑一声，按下他的脑袋与他交换了一个吻。

里昂在应对着艾达像是想要将他吞掉的亲吻同时脱下了自己的睡裤，他用手扶着自己昂扬的勃起慢腾腾的磨蹭着对方湿润泥泞的穴口。他听见了艾达的轻哼，随后用双手扶住她纤细柔软的腰肢，猛地挺身借着润滑撞了进去。

突如其来的饱胀感令艾达抓紧了里昂的发丝，她空虚的甬道为此感到满足，不断收缩着企图留下特工的勃起。

他缓慢的抽出，在阴茎头即将离开艾达体内时继续全数挺入，他维持着这一猛烈的节奏撞击着对方的内壁与敏感点，同时控制着舌头与艾达的纠缠在一起，他吮吸着属于对方的味道，不断地挺腰深入女间谍的体内。

剧烈的动作让艾达不得不攀住对方的背，但在浑身没有什么力气的情况下只能够被动的接受特工的攻势。她条件反射的挺起腰，柔软的内壁自发的缠紧里昂的大家伙。「唔——」她变换着角度承受对方反客为主的深吻，舌与舌之间磨挲交缠，在双方都止不住气喘吁吁的情况下结束，牵连出的津液丝带着淫扉的气息。

她喘了喘气，耗费了些时间抓住了里昂一直在她视线中不断摇晃的尾巴。她攀住特工让自己的上半身悬空贴靠上他，不断地摸索和尝试后她终于抓住了尾巴最末端的那截。她撇过头让炙热的呼吸全数洒在里昂的皮肤上，舔了舔他通红的耳垂。然后在摇摆腰肢配合对方撞击的情况下分出注意力给她手中的猫尾，她搓着里昂尾巴的根部，不出意外的听见了对方加剧的如同野兽般粗重的喘气声，而深埋在她体内的阴茎又为此而大了一圈。

里昂深吸一口气突然将艾达抱了起来，他坐在了沙发上同时让对方跨坐在他的身上。他抓住女间谍柔软挺巧的臀部将她抬高，再猛然的放下将她钉在自己的阴茎上。过于深入的姿势让后者再次颤抖起来，她昂起头止不住的呻吟着，而姿势的改变也没办法让她玩弄特工的猫尾巴。

他分出一只手环住艾达的背，将她紧紧地压向他。他们之间粘腻的肌肤毫无距离的蹭在一起，对方挺立的乳首在他健硕结实的胸肌上不断摩擦着。

艾达的指甲陷入了他的背，随即朝两侧抓过。里昂再次感受到了对方内壁的挤压与收缩，就像是先前那样剧烈。他很清楚着代表了什么，他加快了自己的幅度与速度，他听见了艾达急速的，像是喘不上气般的呻吟，张了张嘴在犹豫半响后还是咬上了对方近在咫尺的脖颈。

对方在他尝到血腥味的瞬间再度高潮了，她整个人都在颤抖痉挛着。里昂舔了舔他留下的咬痕后，重复了几次抽插最终深埋进艾达的体内射了出来。

「这看起来……」半响，恢复过来的艾达才抬眼望向一脸饕足的里昂开口，他们依旧湿哒哒的结合在一起，「一只伪装成无害小猫的大型猛兽，嗯？」她抬起手拽了拽里昂的猫耳，忽然感觉自己可能会在对方的后遗症完全清除前将他耳朵上的毛揪光。

里昂没有回答，他让脑袋在艾达手心蹭了蹭，注意力全在嗅着对方的味道这点上——好极了，他喜欢让艾达身上染上属于他如此明显的气味。

也许她真该找个项圈给他戴上。艾达漫不经心的想着，她认为自己累的闭上眼睛就能够直接睡过去，毫无疑问她也打算这么做——但在这之前——「所以清理，里昂？」她拖长音调让这句话显得更具有危险性，她又扯了几下对方的猫耳，吃痛的特工终于回过神来。

「当然。」里昂咕哝着回答，为了他的下次奖励着想，当然。


End file.
